


Memory

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner-centric, Clint Barton is Robin Hood, Daddy Bruce Banner, Daddy Phil Coulson - Freeform, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nick Fury Swears, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson is Father of the Bride, Pregnancy, Protective Avengers, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a complete asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew what his favourite memory from his life so far with Darcy was. Little Ivy Rose Banner gets a story told to her about what it is</p><p>(A rewrite/ retelling of my first ever fanfic ‘Unexpected’ which I wrote 1 year ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

11\. Memory  
Summary: A rewrite/ retelling of my first ever fanfic ‘Unexpected’ which I wrote 1 year ago.  
Bruce knew what his favourite memory from his life so far with Darcy was. Little Ivy Rose Banner gets a story told to her about what it is

He pulled at his lab coat as the wind decided to try and blow it in every single direction possible. Bruce was taking a stroll outside the tower for once, something he never normally used to do until he met one Darcy Paige Lewis, now Darcy Paige Banner.  
Bruce actually wasn't with Darcy at the moment, he was with their nine year old daughter and he was taking her to the park.

“Come on, Daddy!” she giggled playfully and pulled him along “I want to play on the swings!”  
“You will, you will!” he laughs and he decides that despite the wind, the New York sunny weather is enough and it’s okay to take his lab coat off to then use it as a sort of picnic blanket that he and his daughter could sit upon. Ivy Rose Banner was his little girl and one of the greatest treasures in his life.  
“Daddy?” she asks suddenly, looking up at him with a big grin on her face that made her eyes light up like stars.  
“Yes, Sweetheart?” he asks and looks down at her  
"You’re thinking about her again, aren't you? Always thinking about Mummy.” Ivy winked at her father with a giggle and he playfully picked her up, Ivy squealing in delight.

Bruce was laughing, his little girl knew him so well – even when it was just the two of them, Darcy wasn't far from his mind and he was easily able to carry her, blowing a raspberry in her direction.  
“Daddy, you’re so immature!” she said playfully.  
“You like it, I know you do.” He replies smugly  
Ivy snuggles into his chest and she’s giggling  
“Dad? What’s your favourite memory of your time with Mummy, so far?” she asks, she’s interested to know and she loves her parents so much and she likes to hear her father tell her stories.  
Bruce knows already and doesn’t even hesitate with his answer.  
“When Mummy told me she was pregnant with you.”  
“How did that happen?” she asked  
“What do you mean?”  
“How did Mummy tell you?”

Ivy moved and jumped out of Bruce’s arms as they entered the park, pulling her father to a shaded area under a tree, taking his coat and laying it out on the grass. She sat down and patted the space next to her after deciding the swings could wait a little bit and she looked up at her father with an even goofier grin than before - her long black curls bounced round her face and way down, past her shoulders. Even though she had her father’s hair colour, she looked so much like her mother Darcy.  
Bruce happily sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around his adorable daughter and began to tell the story of how Darcy had revealed she was pregnant with Ivy.  
****  
It was their wedding day – Bruce had been fiddling with his tie and he was nervous, as all grooms were. Because her parents were still alive and very abusive to Darcy, all the Avengers were on high alert incase Darcy’s family tried anything. It was only going to be a small ceremony anyway and it wasn't like her family could ever get through Stark’s security – JARVIS. The ceremony was being held on the roof of Avengers Tower with the team and a few close SHIELD agents.

Darcy was down a floor, getting ready with Jane and Natasha’s help while the men were helping Pepper set up the small altar on the balcony – Bruce was watching everything come together, his mind set on others things and now he was fidgeting with his hands. Thor had noticed Bruce was by himself and decided to walk towards him and wrap his arm around the scientist’s shoulder. Thor often forgot that he is quite loud when he speaks, so Bruce almost brought out the Hulk when Thor made him jump and almost deafened him.

“No need to look so nervous, Banner. Darcy is a fine maiden and you are worthy of her hand!”  
Bruce can’t help but chuckle and Thor’s jaw drops as Jane walks out of the elevator, across the room and out onto the balcony.  
“Lady Jane!” he gasps and rushes over to kiss her hand and tell her how beautiful she is looking and she in return blushes as per usual and Bruce just smiles.

Clint and Steve are Bruce’s best men for a couple of reasons. One, because Tony Stark is a complete arrogant arsehole because not only did Tony insist on holding the wedding at the tower, he decided to become an ordained priest over night, insisting because Bruce was his best friend.  
Clint was like a brother to Darcy and Steve was the only one besides Tony who was the first to not see Bruce as a monster, but a man and they decided to repay the favour. Darcy knew she was going to walk down the aisle by herself as her father was an abusive bastard who shouldn’t get the privilege to walk his daughter towards Bruce, who would probably throw the man off the edge of the building if he ever came into contact with him and the New Yorkers would have a flying dead body falling towards them from about 200ft in the air. She didn’t want her father anywhere near her and told them she’d walk herself down the aisle…

Until Phil Coulson stepped in and told her it would be his honour to act as Father of the Bride; Darcy almost cried as he was like a father to them all anyway, especially the Avengers and it’d be kind of a ‘Sorry’ present for Bruce and Darcy seeing as a few years ago he was dead by Loki’s hand and nobody knew he was alive.  
The music started to play and Clint pulled Bruce towards the raised part of the balcony, which actually was Tony’s landing pad for the Iron Man suits and said billionaire winks at his fellow scientist brother and Bruce turned his head, watching as Phil brought the love of his life towards him – Natasha slipping through the small crowd to be near the front, near Clint. 

Phil Coulson was smiling proudly, like a proud father should be smiling. His smile grew wider, almost had a smirk to it as he looked at Bruce and the scientist himself was puzzled, there was something Phil wasn’t telling him.  
Darcy reached Bruce and he stared at her for a few moments – she really looked as beautiful as ever – but what had caught his eye was the fact her wedding dress was an emerald green colour, with a purple shawl round her shoulders and a matching purple ribbon around her waist. These were his colours; both Hulk’s and Bruce’s colours… she was showing how much she accepted him and he was close to tears, she accepted him for what he was.  
She was shaking because she was nervous, plus the fact she was scared of heights and they both took each other’s hands, smiling at each other.  
Darcy turned to Phil for a few seconds who nodded at her and she turned back to face Bruce as Tony began to speak.

“Before I begin, if anyone objects to this wedding taking place, please speak now so Robin Hood can shoot you in the ass like Cupid does and Trigger Happy with the ‘thighs of justice’ over there, can crush you “ Tony paused “No objections? Good, thought so. Dearly beloved-“

Darcy had to look away from Tony, holding back a snort of laughter behind her hand and listened as Tony carried on with Bruce saying his vows first and then it was Darcy’s turn to say hers. When she was done, she hesitated and looked at Phil once more, who nodded and she smiled, adding one final sentence to her vows.  
“And I wouldn't be here if I wasn't so sure… Because I can't think of anyone better to spend the rest of my life with, I can't think of anyone better to be the father of my child.”  
The whole place went silent, Clint and Bruce’s jaws dropped and it was Nick Fury in the back of the crowd who broke the silence.

“Thank FUCK it wasn’t Stark you slept with!”  
Phil, Pepper and Thor roared with hysterical laughter, Steve had to look away from Tony who had been silenced and Bruce was just staring at Darcy in utter silence, in awe.  
“I’m going to be a father?” he asked softly, his hand reaching out for her and it was only when he touched the fabric of her dress with his fingers did he notice Darcy actually had a small bump.

Darcy smiled at Bruce, her hand caressing his where he’d flattened it against her stomach, looking up into her eyes and she nodded.  
“Yes you are, Bruce. You're finally getting everything you ever wanted.”  
****  
“And that’s how I found out Mummy was pregnant.” Bruce replied softly, ending the story. He’d replaced Nick’s swearing with an alternate word because he didn’t want his daughter to be swearing at her age, mind you – Tony was nearly as bad as Nick with her curses.  
“At your WEDDING!?” Ivy squealed, she’d enjoyed every moment of the story and she was so excited, she playfully sat in her father’s lap as he leant back against the tree.  
“Were you happy, about finding out you were going to have me?” Ivy asked her father, looking at him with soft brown eyes.

Bruce looked at her and smiled, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.  
“Ivy Rose Banner, I wouldn't change you for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, way better than my first ever fanfic written, 'Unexpected' of 'Guardian Angels'


End file.
